


The Addicting Kind of Love

by Nimiamlove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Demisexual Tony Stark, Happy Ending, I messed up with people's age, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Motorcycles, Phil Coulson is alive, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Addiction, Tony Stark Feels, Violence, but not the bad guys, everybody ends up fine, high speed crash, poor writing skills, street racer Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimiamlove/pseuds/Nimiamlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Tony wasn’t surprised when he entered the communal floor and saw his boyfriend making out with the best friend... but didn't mean it hurt less. </p><p>~*~</p><p>“Buck, what have we done?!” The blond asked alarmed and tears started to pool on his eyes. “I can’t lose him, I love him Buck”</p><p>“I know” the brunet answered “I love him too; we will fix this, come on”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consequence...

 

Tony knew things were about to change when Bucky moved into the tower.  
  
It’s was nice at the beginning. When the winter soldier was vanishing and letting Buck be in his place. Back when he got to know more about the other brunet and joked with him about Steve’s past and habits. But in the last weeks things started to change, Buck started to remember more and some tension raised in the air. Tony knew what was about to come.  
  
When he heard Steve found Buck he began a countdown in his head, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Steve to leave him and get together with Buck. So he was surprised when that didn’t happen right away, but each day he felt his heart get tighter, waiting.  
  
So that’s why he wasn’t surprised when he entered the communal floor and saw his boyfriend making out with his best friend.  
  
Tony always had known they weren’t just platonic friends, not because Steve told him anything; no, it’s was because of his eyes. His eyes always looked like Jarvis’s when he talked about Anna, his wife, the love of his life that had died when Tony was a teen.  When Steve talked about Buck he made these eyes that Tony pretend to not notice and sometimes when he was quiet he had this longing look on his face.  
  
So Tony wasn’t surprised; but didn’t mean it hurt less.  
  
He was standing in front of the elevator, the excited smile on his face he had because of his new finished project he was going to tell Steve all about it dropping and a resigned sigh leaving his lips.  
  
He should flee, by the intensity of the make out it will probably turn in more heated action, and that his heart couldn’t take.  
  
Now he couldn’t even have Steve to lie to him after. If he pretends to keep Buck as an affair.  
  
Who was he kidding; Steve didn’t have affairs.  
  
When he turned to get back in the elevator his sneakers betrayed him, giving away his presence by making that grating noise when rubber drags on the clean floor.  
  
The two super soldiers glanced at his direction and jumped away from each other like they had been burned.  
  
Buck had a guilty expression on his face and Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Tony doesn’t know how many seconds they stared at each other, but soon he was inside the elevator. His mind wasn’t working normally, everything felt like an out of body experience, he just came to himself when he was already back in the workshop with his arms spread and leaning on each side of the work table.  
  
He breathed deeply, he expected that to happen soon and when it didn’t he had hoped things wouldn’t change with Steve. He felt silly now, he was a futurist, futurists don’t have hope, they have facts, they make deductions with these facts to predict the next action.  
  
Tony didn’t predict the pain he was feeling.  
  
He loves Steve, which never happened before.

The world believes he is a womanizer, a heartbreaker. But to break someone’s heart you need to have their heart first. Tony never had other people to love him like this; at least he thought Steve loved him. And he never loved anyone until now, not even when he tried things with Pepper. Don’t be mistaken, he loves Pepper but it is [_philos_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_words_for_love)kind of love, and he knows she is trying things with Happy now. Their first kiss on the roof served both of them to open their eyes and see that didn’t belong to each other like that.

Tony always thought there was something odd about him, he didn’t think of other people as attractive, but as aesthetically pleasing. And when he complimented the women he saw, they thought he wanted to have sex with them. Most times he did, but it’s was nothing to him, it felt like masturbating, that’s why he always left the bed after, he had things to do and no time wasting in being horny.  
  
Tony didn’t even sleep with men before. He just sleeps with Steve.  
  
When he met Steve it was like some switch flipped in his brain. He found him attractive; he wanted to have sex with him, to kiss him, to breathe him in, have him imprinted on his skin or just be in his presence.  
  
That scared him, he didn’t know he was gay, but then he noticed he was just gay for Steve. Curious he researched and discovered he was demisexual, and then everything made sense.  
  
But now it felt like a curse, he would never stop loving Steve, even if he wanted.  
  
He hanged his head low and a tear escaped his eyes, dropping on the metal table.  
  
He remembered when Steve took his virginity, his other virginity; he was so caring and great. Tony fell in love with him again that night.  
  
Think about that now hurt, he needs to get away, Steve probably would be down the workshop soon enough to break up with him. He couldn’t do it now; he needs time to put his head in order first.  
  
He went quickly to the elevator “Jarvis, take me to the sub-basement floor”  
  
“Sir, I advise against it, will be more dangerous in your current state of distress” The British voice of his AI friend cut through the air.  
  
“Would you prefer I take the bottle's route instead?” Tony said in a snappy tone.  
  
“Very well, sir”  
  
The elevator closed the doors and started moving downwards.  
  
When the doors opened again it was to a dark corridor made of cement that leads to the elevator maintenance.  
  
Tony already knew his way around.  
  
He touched a panel which to the outsider's eye was just a dark spot on the wall and two doors opened in a swift motion.  
  
Inside was a room with three inconspicuous kinds of car and two bikes. Tony had modified the cars himself, more safe to race, with monitors alerting him of the police, possible crashes, and some nice anti-theft tech.  
  
When he decided to stop drinking he felt bad, he didn’t want to let go of his vice. So, to him, the logical conclusion was to trade for another vice, he started racing on the streets.  
  
It was good, made his adrenaline go high and his thoughts to calmer. He even raced with some crazy guy once or twice, it was fun.  
  
He stopped doing that after he and Steve started dating one year and two months ago, he didn’t want him to found out; besides Steve knew how to make his blood pressure rise and his thoughts to cease existing.  
  
It was easy to trade that addiction for love, both have the same effects.  
  
Tony choose his silver Shelby, he wanted to pick his modified black Hennessey Venom but Jarvis forbade him and Tony didn't argue because Jarvis was right, that car was poisoned, he would certainly die if he drove it right now.  
  
He undid his treacherous sneakers, feels better when he drives barefoot, and entered the car.  
  
“Sir, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are trying to enter the workshop” Jarvis warned.  
  
“Let them J, it’s not like I am there anyway,” Tony said and turned on the car, smiling a little at the power the engine emitted, making the steering wheel vibrate.  
  
The gates to outside opened and he sped away.

 


	2. ...of the Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jarvis, you heard us on the living room, we both love Tony. And we know we screwed up, but Tony is out there all alone and distressed. We both know when he is like this he tends to hurt himself, please, I don’t want to lose him Jarvis.”

 

Steve was froze on the spot, if wasn’t for Buck’s hand slapping him on the face he probably would have passed out of asphyxia.

“Steve, snap out of it” the other soldier was shouting at him.

“Buck” Steve turned his head quickly at the side, facing his friend…lover?

“I know Stevie, we screwed up” Buck said with sad eyes and glanced to the elevator Tony just vanished.

Since Buck moved in Steve had been happier, everything he loves in the whole world was together in one place, his lover, his best friend, his shield and his team; his family.

The beginning was a little hard; Buck was still fighting the Winter Soldier’s programming in his head and time to time Winter took control. But it was manageable, all he did was stand still on a corner in the room and observe. Tony always said it was very creepy.

“Tony” the blond whispered almost soundless and glanced at the elevator as well.

Steve played on his head again the scene that just happened. The expression on Tony’s face was odd. He had expected Tony to lash out, to be angry or hurt, anything, but not the resigned look he had, like he had lost and accepted it.

It was far from the true.

Once, when Steve was getting back from What’s Left Of SHIELD (since Buck’s return the secret- not so secret anymore- organization didn’t leave him alone, always trying to make him give his friend over to them for interrogation), Buck came to him talking about wooing Tony. He had been so angry when these words left his friend’s mouth that he almost punched him on the face; gladly Buck explained before the hand made contact.

First he said he didn’t know Tony was Steve’s boy. Steve couldn’t blame him; he was almost never home these days, no wonder Buck gravitated towards Tony, and spend time with him. He also said he was falling for Tony and suggested they could share the young genius like they did back on the forties with some of the girls Buck dated.

Steve had been wary of the idea; this wasn’t some fooling around… this is serious. Tony wasn’t one night stand kind of thing, so he told Buck to give it time and think it over hard, to research more about this type of relationship and warm Tony to the proposition.

Steve didn’t have a problem sharing lovers with Buck, but if Tony said no Buck was not getting any.

He had played around with Buck once or twice through their years… he loved Buck, not the I-want-to-marry-you-and-have-babies kind of love, this one just belongs to Tony; it was more like brothers-of-another-mother that act like friends-with-benefits-sometimes kind of love.

So Steve had this subject matter drop for the time being, but he noticed Buck spending more time with Tony, flirting with him.

Steve thought Tony was kind of oblivious to the flirting but he dismissed the idea, maybe he was just concerned with one of his projects or something.

And today when he was going to the workshop Buck asked to talk to him to explain the polyamory relationship, he said there were various configurations and the three of them could pull this off.

Steve had been happy that Buck was serious about dating Tony and pecked his friend on the lips, Buck pecked him back and they both got lost in each other, it was a long time since they last had done that. When he was about to put stop to it, didn’t felt right without talking with Tony first, he heard an annoying noise.

Steve jumped, spooked of the suddenness of the noise, and Buck did the same.

When he saw Tony standing there like he was about to run and with a sad look on his face he understood what his boyfriend just saw.

“Buck, what have we done?!” The blond asked alarmed and tears started to pool on his eyes. “I can’t lose him, I love him Buck”

“I know” the brunet answered “I love him too; we will fix this, come on”

The two of them rushed to the elevator and got down on the workshop’s floor.

“Jarvis open the door” Buck shouted quickly.

Steve was already preparing to punch his way in when the doors made a click noise and opened.

They stumbled inside, eyes wide searching for their small brunet.

“Jarvis where is he” Steve asked with a panicked voice.

“Sir is not in the premises” the AI responded.

Steve paled, all the blood leaving his face. Distantly he heard a pained grunt.

“Come on Jarvis, tell us where he is” Buck paced.

“I am not allowed to disclose sir's whereabouts” the apologetic tone of the AI made Buck remember something Tony said once over their bake session.

Jarvis was an AI, a very evolved AI, almost like a person. If he reason with him, Jarvis would help them.

Steve seemed to catch the little slip of the AI as well “Jarvis, you heard us on the living room, we both love Tony. And we know we screwed up, but Tony is out there all alone and distressed. We both know when he is like this he tends to hurt himself, please, I don’t want to lose him Jarvis.”

The tears started shining on his eyes again.

When Jarvis didn’t respond Buck opened his mouth to beg him as well.

But then the AI talked “This is the GPS to sir’s current location” an image of a map with a moving red dot appeared on thin air between the two men.

Buck flinched back in surprise; he still wasn’t used to it.

Steve approached the image and studied it “He is moving too fast” he stated “Can you transfer the image to the panel of my motorcycle” He didn’t waited for an answer and started running to the elevator, Buck right on his heels.

“Thanks Jarvis, we will solve this, I promise you” Buck shouted as he ran after the blond.

“I so hope” the AI said after the elevator doors closed.

“What is the plan captain” the brunet asked inside the elevator.

“Divide and conquer, soldier. You take one of Tony’s bikes and follow me. We will find him, bring him back home and explain everything. If he still wants us after it, we better not let him down again” The blond said with a stubborn clasp on his jaw and confident eyes.

Buck nodded and straightened his back; they had a mission, just like old times.


	3. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, it’s him, heading to outside of the city. I’ll pursuit, get a lock my tracker and send the boys” he put the cell on the pocket of his jacket, turned on the motorcycle and went off fast.

 

Carlito sighed and glanced at the sky, today was one more day with nothing exciting happening; he hated this job.

When he got the job everything was so cool and dangerous. He was the one who fired the gun to start the race, and then he collected the money and even drove the car that Boss had won to the garage.

But everything changed after Boss raced against that secret driver; people on the streets use to call him Enigma. If Carlito hadn’t saw this guy in action once he would thought he was a myth. No one ever know why this guy raced, he wasn’t interested in money or in the others cars or even in fame, he just beat everyone and never showed his face; he was so fast, never crashed the car.

Boss had raced against him sometimes, always trying to win his car over but he never won. It became an obsession, and everything got worse when the police raided one of their races; Boss got caught and Enigma got away.

Boss went to prison for a long time and was released two months ago and now he was after Enigma’s blood and car, hence his new boring job.

Carlito walked to the vendor on the corner of the sidewalk and bought a hotdog, he sat on the bench nearby, his usual spot, and began to observe.

His new job was to watch the main streets Enigma was last seen in hope to spot him, he was glad that no matter what car Enigma used the color was always the same opaque tone that didn’t reflect any light, it was  very expensive  painting, whoever this guy is, he must be pretty rich.

Carlito was in the middle of a bite on his hotdog when he saw him. He couldn’t believe. Enigma had vanished after Boss went to jail; he thought he would never see him again.

Swallowing quickly the food in his mouth, Carlito got up fast and threw away the rest of his hotdog on the can. He picked up his cell and dialed the only number registered in it as he ran to his bike, which was parked at the side on the street.

“Yes, it’s him, heading to outside of the city. I’ll pursuit, get a lock my tracker and send the boys” he put the cell on the pocket of his jacket, turned on the motorcycle and went off fast.

 

~*~

 

Tony was glad that today was a holiday of sorts, most of New York’s workers were released early from their jobs and the streets were almost empty.

As he accelerated he mused about what he had seen moments ago, more tears leaked from his eyes until he shook his head and concentrated on the road.

He was not going to think right now, he was going just to enjoy the ride.

He was so immersed on the curves and obstacles of the avenue that he just realized he was leaving town when he saw trees and grass.

He sighed and glanced at the sky, noticing the sunset as it started to paint the sky orange. Tony closed his eyes for a second or two, breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled; he was calmer now, more centered.

When he opened his eyes again he glanced at the rearview mirror in his front and saw to bikes behind him.

Tony thought that was odd, bikes normally don’t keep up with him, the wind’s force usually makes the motorcycle unstable in an open field at this speed.

Unless they were modified, he remembered.

He continued driving for a while until he noticed the bikes were getting near and nearer. As he made a curve two more guys in motorcycle appeared in front of him.

When one of them drew a MSMC submachine he felt his blood go cold.

He was being hit by car thieves, this is the only explanation he could think.

‘Just what I needed today’ he sarcastically thought with dread, this car wasn’t prepared to take bullets and he had no Jarvis to assist him.

He was not Tony Stark aka Iron Man right now; he was just a street racer.

His sensors alerted him of the proximity of the four motorcycles, two on the front and two on the back. The guy at his side, the one with the MSMC, pointed the machine-gun at him and strafed, but not before Tony had stepped on the breaks with all his force and got out of the way.

The motorcycles passed him in a swift move and suddenly he was the one with the power. He accelerated again and ran over into two of the bikes, the ones at the back. The other two on the front escaped because of Tony's diminished velocity after the collision with the first two.

Tony glanced at the car’s side mirror and saw the two guys splatter on the asphalt in high speed, leaving behind a blood trail with some mechanical bike parts in between, he winced. That was not what he planned for today.

He looked up again and saw the guy on the right move the machine-gun back to him, firing it. The other guy drew a MP7 and waited his turn, probably to intercalate the shots. Tony threw the car at the side, almost getting out of the road to evade the bullets.

After almost one minute trying to dodge the shots and taking a few, he thought he needed a plan.

‘I should have installed Iron Man’s repulsors on the car's hood’ he regretted in his mind ‘or I should had put Jarvis here and asked for help’

Tony sighed, he shouldn’t have left his cellphone in the hidden garage, but it was not like he would have time to even pick it up right now.

The pilot was preparing to fire another round of bullets when Tony saw his opening, there was a curve ahead, if he accelerated in the right moment he could pass between the two motorcycles during the curve and have they shot each other.

It was a nice plan in theory, in practice he would have to drift; he had never done that before.

He was just a guy with a hobby… well it was more like an vice but the main point was that he wasn’t a professional.  Tony panicked, he could die for real doing this, but as the curve approached he made his decision.

“Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk” the genius muttered and stepped on the accelerator unmercifully, holding his breath.

When the curve came the time seemed to stop, all noise was gone, and he only could see white smoke as the wheels burned on the asphalt. Each second in the drift was like a lifetime.

 He pulled the handbrake up and everything rushed back like an explosion, the sound, his elaborated breathing, the sweat leaking on the side of his face, and the shots. Quickly he pulled the handbrake down again and pushed the car's pedal to gain velocity.

After driving for 250 meters he noticed the lack of shots, he looked at the mirror and saw the smoke dissipating; he slowed the car when saw no one was pursuing him.

When the smoke was gone he gasped, his plan had worked. Of course it had, he was Tony Stark after all. But the sight left behind was one of a horror movie, the guy with MSMC had lost one of his legs when he fell from the bike and was dragged thru the ground, the rest of his body was unrecognizable with bullets holes.

The other one, the guy with the MP7, collided with a tree. He was impaled by the bulk branch the tree had in its side, his blood dripping on the green grass from the hole on his belly.

‘Good God, the man is still moving’ Tony turned his head away fast; his hands were trembling of fear, adrenaline and relief.

He absently glanced at the car’s panel and saw the time, all this action lasted less than 5 minutes.

Tony started to hyperventilate; he killed 4 people in five minutes. He began to get sick, his face was getting greener by the second, and he was cold and sweating. When he tried to open the door his fingers didn’t respond.

He heard a noise of tires and glanced up at the road ahead, a car was approaching rapid.

The short relief he had was gone, it was not a coincidence to someone to show up right now with a fast car like that.

Tony only had the mind to move the car in reverse, but before he could have a good speed the car bumped onto his, sending the Shelby spinning until it collided with the same tree of the MP7 guy; who had stopped moving and was dead now.

Tony felt the seatbelt tighter on his small frame, securing his body for the crash and the airbag arising to protect his front.

 And then everything became white noise like an explosion of one of his concussive grenades he used to sell to the army.

Tony didn’t know how much time passed since he crashed, but when his brain came online he opened his bloodshot eyes and saw the passenger seat destroyed by the tree.

He lifted his head and felt blood leak down on his chin, the brought his fingers to his mouth and flinched when found the cut at the corner of his lips.

Suddenly his car’s door opened and long arms with hands unfastened his seatbelt and began dragging him away from the crash.

Tony couldn't even stand on his legs, they felt like noodles…vaguely he felt the grass caress his bare toes.

He was thrown on the grass like a sack of potatoes, staring at the darkening sky, the sun was already set.

A redhead tall guy with bulge pale blue eyes loomed over him with a magnum 45 aiming at his forehead.

Tony thought this guy must have a big ego to use a magnum at this distance, on the same time, he thought he wouldn’t even have an open casket funeral.

“So you are the great Enigma, I had to come here myself to see you” the guy scoffed “all this time that I was trying to beat you I imagined you would be bigger and taller, not some pathetic scrawny young man who got me into jail” the guy laughed and clicked his gun, preparing to shot “Guess I win after all, shame I can’t have your car”  

Tony closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

The shot reverberated at the distance, causing the birds to arise in flight.


	4. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he okay” the bigger brunet asked with concerned eyes and caressed Tony’s hair, reassuring himself that he was alive.
> 
> “I think so, but he is going into shock” the blond said when felt Tony start to shake.

 

Tony quickly moved his head to the left side trying to evade the ringing noise the shot caused.

If he hadn't had a missile to blow at his face once in his life he would think he had lost his hearing for good with this deafening shot.

He opened his eyes and saw his car crashed on the tree and the impaled guy who was still dripping blood; the pool below him was enormous.

‘I’m alive!’ he internally cheered.

He righted his head again and glanced up searching for the redhead, who was gone like everything was just a bad hallucination.

Tony lolled his head to the other side and froze; the guy hadn’t vanished, his pale blue eyes were fixed on him unblinking…absently Tony felt the crater the bullet caused in the dirt rubbing at his cheek.

When a drop of blood crossed the guy’s eyes and fell on the grass he noticed that he was dead. The side of his head had been sliced open, a clean cut and Tony observed transfixed as part of his brain leaked out of his skull.

Tony’s skin felt cold with sweat and horror squeezed his gut from inside out, he turned over moving to a knelling positon and emptied his stomach hard as while trembling all over.

After he finished vomiting he continued with his head bent holding his belly with both hands until he felt strong arms circle his waist from behind, and suddenly he was in the air.

Tony didn’t need to look up to know that was Steve, he could sense his scent and cologne. He put one arm around Steve’s neck and clenched his other hand on the front of his shirt, holding with dear life intensity. He snuggled his head onto Steve’s broad shoulder and closed his eyes in relief, he was safe now.

Tony absently heard Steve talking with someone and felt a touch on his head, and then all at once the memories of not so long ago came rushing at the front of his mind and he began to weep and tremble his small body.

 

~*~

 

Steve glanced at the red dot on the image in his motorcycle panel; he was very close at finding Tony.

He glanced at the side, Buck was right beside him and that gave confidence that they could solve this.

As he made a curve his eyes widened, the road was drenched in what looked like blood and there was metal pieces scattered around, like a violent accident had just happened, Steve closed his eyes for a second, it couldn’t be Tony because the dot was still moving he remembered.

He was concentrating on the road again when he heard an awful crashing sound, he quickly glanced at his panel once more and his heart stopped beating, the red dot had gone still.

Panic rushed on his mind, but if the war had taught him something it was compartmentalization, he was able to put his emotion aside and focus on getting there.

As he made another curve he nearly collided with a leg lying around in the middle of the road, vaguely he heard Buck curse in Russian.

Steve didn't have time to muse about the leg because soon enough he saw Tony lying on the ground on his back with a guy pointing a gun at his face. He didn’t thought twice, in a swift motion he grabbed the shield at his back and threw at the guy with all the force he could muster, and that means a lot.

Steve watched as the guy fell at the side and the gun went off, he almost fell himself from the motorcycle with horror that the guy had not missed and killed his lover.

He began to curb his bike and parked in a hurry at the side of the road and heard Buck do the same.

As he ran towards Tony he saw him grimace and start to puke violently. The blond sighed in relief, Tony was alive. He got there just as his lover finished empting his stomach.

“Oh baby, come here” Steve whispered as he bent down and picked up Tony, maneuvering him gently in a bridal style kind of hold.

Tony latched onto him and snuggled closer, hiding his head on his shoulder.

Steve buried his face into Tony’s hair, breathing him in with relief.

Buck came running just as Steve turned around with Tony in his arms.

“Is he okay” the bigger brunet asked with concerned eyes and caressed Tony’s hair, reassuring himself that he was alive.

“I think so, but he is going into shock” the blond said when felt Tony start to shake.

Buck glanced around with disgust “This is a blood bath, I wonder what these guys wanted and how this happened”

“I wonder as well, but we can do nothing right now” Steve said with a sigh, all the adrenaline of seconds ago subsiding and leaving him tired.

“Call the team”

“I’ll call the team”

Both soldiers said at the same time.

Steve nodded and started to walk back to the road; he looked at Buck and saw him picking up his shield. He grimaced when the bigger brunet stepped over a piece of the guy’s head to reach it.

Steve crossed the road and sat down on the grass with Tony firmly in his arms and with his back to the accident, protecting him from the sight.

Calmer now, that Tony was out of danger, he searched the petite brunet for injures, he just found a cut on the corner of his mouth, which he considered incredible after seeing all this mess but he was still thankful for it.

He noticed that his young boyfriend was crying silently and started rocking him slowly “Shhh, it’s okay, I got you”

Steve glanced at the sky, it was almost dark now. When he turned to see what Buck was doing he caught sight of a body that probably belongs to the leg he almost collided with, ’my gosh, what happened here’ he thought.

Steve closed his eyes and pressed Tony against him tighter, kissing the top of his head. He felt Tony stop shaken and relax his breathing. He looked down and saw he was sleeping.

Soon Buck appeared at his side and sat down as well, he got hold on one of Tony’s bony ankles and started making slow motions with his metal thumb on the skin.

Steve glanced at his shield on Buck's side, noticing that was spotless, not even a trace of blood; he probably threw it too fast and hard for that to happen, he never used the shield like that before.

But there was no away he was risking Tony’s life with modesty, he would do it again if in need.

Both stayed quiet as they waited for backup, years in being together making the silence comfortable.

No even ten minutes later Steve heard the Quinjet land. He looked back just in time to see Clint step out.

Clint made face at the scene and Natasha stared blankly.

Buck stood up “I’ll put the bikes inside the Quinjet together with your shield” he said and squeezed the blonde’s shoulder as he went.

Steve nodded and gently not to wake his cargo got up too.

“Steve” Clint approached as Natasha walked away to make a call on her phone.

“hum”

“What happened here, it’s a mess, like some butcher went crazy and started chopping people. Is he okay?” he pointed at Tony

“Clint” Steve said in a disapprovingly tone “he is just sleeping”

The archer put his hands up in a placating manner “sorry, is just that I recognized this guys. I mean, not recognize recognizing, they are kind shredded. I saw that car once” Clint pointed to the intact car parked behind the tree that Steve hadn't noticed earlier because he tried to ignore the guy impaled on the branch “SHIELD was after them for some time, there are bad news…I mean were”

Natasha walked towards them “I called Phil, they are coming to investigate” she looked down at Tony on Steve’s arm “Take him home, Clint will fly you, I’ll stay here with Barnes”

Steve nodded and turned to go.

“And Steve” Natasha called after him.

The captain partially turned his head at her.

“He will have to be debriefed later” she warned.

Steve said nothing and boarded the jet with Clint at his heels; the only thing that mattered was Tony right now.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The big question is, do you want Buck in this relationship?” The blond asked serious.

 

Getting in their bedroom, the blond soldier didn’t know exactly what to do. He didn’t want to wake up Tony but he couldn’t let him sleep full of dirt and blood as well.

He placed the young man on the divan near the closet and went to the bathroom to start the water to fill the bathtub.

When he got back into the room to retrieve Tony, he saw him start stretching and yawn then wince in pain as he pulled the cut in his mouth.

“Easy babe, don't injure yourself further” Steve said tenderly.

Tony stared at him wide eyed, “It wasn't a dream, was it?!” he moved his hand to scratch the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m afraid not” Steve sat beside him on the cushion, facing him “Are you okay?”

“I’ll probably won’t eat meat for quite some time” he made a disgusted face “and have nightmares for the foreseeable future”

They both stayed quiet after that, but Tony soon broke the awkward silence.

“Not trying to be an ingrate or something, I mean, thanks for saving me, but what are you still doing here, you already brought me home, no need to stay around” Tony turned his head to the side, not facing the big blond “unless you want to break up with me officially right now”

Steve felt a pang on his heart “I don’t wanna to break up with you, Tony” he told him with sincerity.

“Steve, I know what I saw” Tony wanted to believe at what the blond had said, but he couldn’t take the scene in the common floor stop playing in his head.

“I know we screwed up, Buck and I, but it’s not what you think” at the glare the soldier received he explained “Buck wants to date you, be your boyfriend”

“What, are you kidding me, do I look like a clown to you” Tony snapped.

“I’m telling you the true, isn’t that right Jarvis” Steve looked up.

“The captain says the true, sir” the AI responded.

Tony felt uncertain now, Jarvis can’t lie to him.

He scowled “If he wants to date me, why the fuck he was kissing you. And how you seem to be okay with this idea, aren’t you jealous of me, don’t you guys have history”

“I always jealous of you, but I can’t be jealous of you with Buck, he is my brother of another mother, we are used to share”

“The brother I saw you swallow with your mouth, kind incestuous don't you think”

Steve made a face “Is not like that. Never had sex with him, just jerked him off sometimes in the forties during the war.”

“This doesn’t make any better” Tony huffed and crossed his arms angrily, clearing not believing even with Jarvis aval.

The soldier, desperately, used his last card.

“I don’t love him like I love you Tony" he started in a tearful, trembling voice "I can live without him but I can’t live without you” A tear ran away from the soldier red eyes and fell on the soft cushion.

Tony froze and stared at him unblinking, it was so unsettling to see him cry, actually, he never saw him cry before. Steve is the strong one, the one who takes care of him, the one who kisses it better.

And that’s how he knows the blond is saying the truth “Don't cry Steve” he said softly “It’s a crime see captain America cry” the brunet started to get teary as well. He moved his hand and gently cleaned the tear away on Steve's cheek.

Steve leaned into the touch and then moved forward, hugging him tight “Do you forgive me?”  He asked insecure.

“I am pissed and hurt” Tony started saying muffled on Steve’s shoulder “I should never see you again” his voice wobbled “ but I love you Steve, and I know more than anyone that people make mistakes… even when they are captain America” he added with a weepy laugh. “And you have Jarvis backing you, it made 75% on you favor”

Steve laughed a little at that, just Tony to calculate percentages while having a serious conversation.

“I’m so thankful right now I could melt on the floor with relief” Steve said resting a little of his weight on the petite man in his arms.

Tony squeaked “move you big oaf, you are not off the hook yet”

At the intake of breath of the blond made and the tenseness that returned to his shoulders Tony explained “I have to talk with Buck” he felt Steve nod on top of his head, agreeing “And…you are grounded, no sex for a month”

Steve opened his mouth instantly to object, but then closed “everything you want baby”

Tony smirked devilishly on Steve shirt “I want breakfast on bed indefinitely and feet rubs as well”

Steve smiled, if this was the price he would have to pay to have Tony again, it would be a pleasure “your wishes are my command”

“You are damn right soldier” Tony disentangled himself from Steve and cupped the side of his jaw “If you cheat on me again, it will be the last time” the brunet warned serious.

Steve gulped, not because he intend to do it again, but when Tony had that look on his face he was scary.  So he nodded fast.

“Good we understand each other” Tony stated

After that Steve helped Tony getting up and into the bathtub.

The brunet said he could clean himself up alone but he was clearly dozing off at the side the tub, so Steve helped scrubbing his feet and washing his hair, and while he was doing it he couldn't stop wondering what happened in that road, if he hadn't been there in time Tony would be dead.

He removed the tub stopper and observed as the water drained, revealing a naked Tony. Steve looked closer and saw the beginning of a imprint on his chest, like a seat belt.

Steve might not be out of the hook yet, but Tony was just getting in.

He folded a fluffy towel around the smaller man and steered him towards the unmade bed, Tony had an aversion at tidying it.

Tony leaned down on the big bed with his head on the pillow and Steve did the same at his side, putting a possessive arm around the brunet, God only knows what Steve would do if Tony had died.

Not a minute later Steve heard a softy knock on the door, it was in Morse, Buck asking if he could enter.

“Come in” Steve said knowing the soldier could hear his low voice because of his serum's improved hearing.

The door opened and Buck entered with a shy expression “Is he awake, I can come back later” he pointed at the door he just came.

“He is wide awake and you can come sit right here Buckaroo” Tony moved to a seated position with his back at the headboard, patting the unoccupied space beside him.

The former winter soldier winced at the sharpness of the tone and went to sit beside the genius; he didn't know how Tony could look menacing and cute at the same time with that fluffy towel.

“Why you were making out with my man” Tony shot a vicious look at him.

“Because I want to be your man too” Buck said looking through his lashes with insecurity.

The answer putt off Tony a little, he wasn't expecting this bluntness. “Mine and not Steve’s” he asked with skepticism.

“Don’t take me wrong, I love that punk” the tallest brunet glanced at Steve “But I don’t want his dick near my ass, or mine on his either” he made a disgusted face “I want you, and when I told this to Steve he was excited and I was too and it happened” he finished his tale sadly.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, doll, but I had to do something, I couldn’t stand not having you, and when Steve said you are his fella the only idea I had was to share you with him” he paused to glance at Tony, noticing his expression softening he continued “so I started flirting with you, trying to make you to pay attention to me”

“I thought you were trying to make Steve jealous of you” Tony said uncertain with his eyes far away, trying to remember the occurrences “hm…but Steve wasn’t in the room with us at the time”

He looked back at Buck with large questioning brown eyes “Why I didn’t notice this” he wrinkled his nose and made puzzled face at himself.

Both soldiers thought he was cute when he did that.

“Because you are faithful to me babe” The blond put in, Kissing Tony’s mop of soft hair “It didn’t even registered in your mind to see his advances towards you” He looked at Buck “He is demisexual Buck, a taken one, that’s why he didn’t perceive you were trying to woo him”

“Of course, that makes sense” Buck agreed fast “wait up, what is demisexual” he asked puzzled.

Tony turned his head at the blond “How do you know I’m demi” he asked.

The captain laughed at the two brunets “Natasha told me you never dated a man before, it was quite obvious actually, and I noticed when we went out you just had eyes for me, you don’t ogle people, that’s is how I knew you didn’t wanted me for my body, but my mind, what’s make me ‘me’ ” He smiled down at his lover. “And this is your first relationship ever, quite easy to put the pieces together; I read the educational papers they gave me at SHIELD” he said proudly.

Tony made an annoyed face “thought I hid it well” he huffed.

Steve laughed and patted him on the head “No need to hide who you are Tony”

“Most people doesn’t understand” he mumbled and turned his face away.

Steve lifted Tony’s face with a finger on his chin “I’m not most people, and neither is Buck”

“The big question is, do you want Buck in this relationship?” The blond asked serious.

Tony looked with uncertainty at Buck and saw him stare expectantly at him; he picked up one of Buck’s hand and kissed the top “Can you try to woo me again, I promise to pay attention this time”

Buck smile was so big that Steve thought his face would crack; it was good to see his friend happy again after so many bad things that happened to him.

“Can do, doll, I certainly can do”

“Good” Steve chirped “Now we can rest and Tony will explain everything tomorrow about the mess we saw today and why he almost died” he gave a dirty glance at Tony.

Tony groaned, lied down and hid his face in the pillow, tomorrow would suck for the young genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take a least three days...and probably will be the last :)
> 
> And thanks for the Kudos and especially the encouraging comments, that really helped me to keep writing.


	6. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Consider your driver's license revoked indefinitely” the black man warned.

 

Tony noticed three things when he woke up, the first was the delicious scent of coffee that had woken him, the second was that his body felt like a giant bruise and the third that he was alone in bed.

‘It’s a trap’ he thought ‘trying to get me out of bed, I won’t fall for it’ he rolled his bruised torso over and closed his eyes again.

Not even 7 minutes later the smell of bakery filled his nostrils, ‘Buck's cupcakes’ Tony turned over again ‘they are playing dirty’ the brunet complained to himself.

‘Screw it, I want it’ he got up fast and as he went he noticed he was naked, just a towel covering him.

He sighed with annoyance at the small inconvenience and went to the closet to put on some clothes.

Entering the kitchen he moaned shamelessly when he saw a batch of homemade cupcakes already covered with buttercream on the countertop.

“Told you cupcakes would work better” he heard Buck saying to Steve.

“Coffee always worked before” the blond grumbled back, frowning down to the cup on his hand.

Tony ignored both of them and made his away to the cupcakes, he knew it was a trap so it was time to get his reward.

Tony had just tasted the icing when Steve got in front of him, kissing the sweet taste off his lips. “Tomorrow I’ll give you your breakfast in bed” he whispered on the brunet's ear “but right now we are late, Phil already called asking for us”

Tony groaned and hid his face on Steve’s chest.

“I know” the bigger man chuckled while caressing the brown soft curls “you can have the rest of the cupcakes when we get back”

Steve disentangled himself from Tony and offered the cup of coffee “Here, I’ll prepare the Quinjet”

Tony took the cup and watched Steve leave. On the corner of his eyes he could see Buck stare at him with longing eyes.

He turned, rested the cake and coffee on the table, and walked over to the other brunet.

“Hey, thanks for the cupcakes” he said hugging the tallest man and then rising on his tip toes to give a wet kiss on the soldier’s cheek.

Buck’s hands went directly to Tony’s hips to steady him and hug back. It was good to have the small genius on his arms.

Tony slowly pulled away from the hug, but made no move to remove Buck’s bigger hands away from his waist.

The soldier cheered internally at that.

They stared at each other’s eyes for what felt like hours but it was probably less than a minute until Buck leaned closer trying to capture Tony’s lips, the genius turned away before that with a flush spreading on his cheeks.

“I’ll put some shoes on” Tony said moving away quickly and grabbing the cupcake “see you in five” and with that he vanished through the door.

Buck watched him leave with a proud smirk; who would have thought Tony Stark was shy. He will have so much fun wooing him.

The soldier made his way to the elevator to join Steve in the quinjet; they had been waiting for ten minutes when Tony showed up.

Buck looked up; apparently ‘put some shoes on’ was an expression for ‘dress to kill’ Tony was clad in a designer jacket of soft black leather over a red shirt with a hoodie, skinny jeans that hugged his legs on the right places, and with his hair spiked up;  he looked dashing.

Buck heard a grunt beside him; he glanced and saw Steve make miserable expression, he didn't understand until he looked at Tony and saw a malicious smirk on his lips.

He chuckled; he wasn't the only one moving slowly with the genius anymore.

Tony approached and clapped his hands “let’s get over with it, I have cupcakes to eat” he boarded the jet with the two soldiers trailing behind him.

 

~*~

 

“Two minutes to the helicarrier” Steve announced.

“Helicarrier?!” Tony asked “didn't you guys blew up the three of them back in DC”

Buck turned his head at the side, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

Tony noticed “Hey Buckaroo, I know it wasn’t your fault. I’m just asking because I didn’t know there was one more left” He glanced at Steve again with questioning eyes.

“This one is old, they took it out of the garage” The blond answered.

“Nick Fury you sneaky bastard” the smaller brunet muttered.

Steve glanced at him with a frown “you know he is alive” he questioned.

Tony made a face; super soldiers with super hearing would be the death of him some day. “Would you believe if I said that I don’t know” he smiled awkwardly.

“Tony” Steve said in a stern voice.

“Look, we are here” the genius got up and moved to the back of the jet.

Steve grunted and started the landing procedures that Tony had taught him some years ago.

When the door opened, Coulson was already waiting for them.

“Agent, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I'd be lying” Tony greeted him.

“Mr. Stark, I can see that yesterday’s accident didn’t diminish your spirit” the older man said.

Tony scowled at the bad memory.

“Coulson” Steve and Buck greeted him at the same time.

“Captain, Sargent” Coulson nodded back at the soldiers “If you follow me…” he said already moving, no waiting for an answer.

Entering the boardroom they were reunited with the other avengers, Clint and Natasha.

“Where is Bruce” Tony asked while trying to make himself comfortable on the uncomfortable chair.

“Helping to identify two of the corpses” a deep voice answered.

Tony looked at the door and saw Nick Fury walk in with that coat that fluttered behind him like a cape and a folder under his arms.

“I thought he wasn’t that kind of doctor” Steve commented.

“He isn’t, he is just helping with the chemical compounds necessary to analyze the DNA, our staff is short at the moment” Coulson explained.

“Stark, how many times I said to stop hacking my servers” Fury glared at the brunet.

“It wasn’t yours when I did it; technically you were dead at the time” Tony countered back.

“Considering that you learned that I was alive doing that I’d say it was mine” Fury took a seat.

“Details, details” Tony said nonchalant.

“Tony” Steve said disapprovingly “you said you wouldn’t do that anymore”

“I didn’t do in purpose, I was concerned about you, you had gone AWOL and I decided to take a look; I stumbled on his medical file by accident” He told the blond.

“But this is not why we are here, are we” Fury went directly to the main subject, if he let Tony run his mouth they would stay in that room for hours.

“No, we are here because Tony killed the Puerto Rican mob’s head” Clint said with smile “well done Tony” he stated proudly.

Buck stared at him like he was mental; sometimes he forgot that some people really signed up to be an assassin; unlike him.

Natasha must have had the same sentiment because she knocked him on the head.

“Ouch”

“I what??” Tony stared at the archer with big eyes.

“So you deny knowing them beforehand” Fury said.

“I never saw them before yesterday; I thought they wanted my car” he said looking back at Fury.

“I don’t know what they wanted with you, but your car wasn’t what they were after” Fury said with a frown on his eyebrows.

“The leader, the man Captain killed, was a dealer of drugs and weapons. He supplied HYDRA with guns. His name was Camilo Bossa, mostly known as Boss; he was born in Brazil and raised in San Juan, Puerto Rico. SHIELD had been trying to catch him on the act, but they are good in getting away. This was his right hand” Fury opened the folder and slid a photo to Tony “have you ever seen him before”

Tony took the pic and looked closer; he had seen this guy before. He was the guy who shot to start the race.

Natasha noticed the recognition look on Tony’s face “You know him” she stated with a hard voice.

Tony glanced up with wide eyes, everybody was staring at him with suspicion but Steve and Buck, the soldiers looked ready to jump in and defend him if necessary “woow, I don’t know him, I saw him, very differently things” he said fast.

“Where did you saw him” Widow asked with a different kind of suspicion on her tone.

That was a hard question, Tony didn’t remember most of the places the races started “in the streets?!” he said

“Is this a question or an answer” Fury said with a stern face, the spy had a hypothesis of where he could have seen him; he had taken a look on the reports about the car Tony was driving.

Tony dropped his head low in defeat “He was the guy who started the race”

“What” Steve said at his side “What race Tony”

Fury sighed, his theory was corrected. The brat really has outdone himself this time. “The street races, am I right”

Tony glanced up miserable “yes”

“Bossa was known for it; he created car races in the streets to gather more money, that guy was greedy” Clint wrinkled his nose, showing his distaste.

Tony ignored the glare he was receiving from both super soldiers “But he was arrested, I mean, I saw the police surround him”

Coulson frowned at that “are you sure”

“Yes, I think he blamed me for it actually” Tony made a thoughtful look “Yeah, he said that before trying to shoot me”

“I’ll look into to it” Coulson said getting up “If this is true, it means he had an alias” He said the last part to Fury and left.

“Well, we are done here” Fury said also getting up. He stared down at Tony; the brunet had his eyes glued on the table. “And Tony”

The young man glanced up at him.

“Consider your driver's license revoked indefinitely” the black man warned.

“What! No! I’m a 24 years old man, you can't do that” Tony shouted affronted.

“Start behaving like one and I don’t have to do this, you know I could put you in jail for this right” the spy said sternly.

That made Tony to shut up.

The spy smirked and left.

Tony noticed Natasha pass beside him, going to the door and then Clint.

“Good luck, man” the archer said to him before leaving as well.

Tony looked up and saw two pairs of angry super soldiers eyes stare back at him.

“We will talk at home” Steve said getting up and stomping out the room.

Tony fought back a flinch, these words were never good.  At least it wasn’t Howard saying it this time.

Buck looked at him with understanding eyes; he approached and held a hand to Tony, helping him up “I don’t know why you did that” he kissed Tony’s forehead “but I think I have some idea, let's go” he said softly steering the short man through the door with a hand on his shoulders.


	7. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We will talk at home” Steve said getting up and stomping out the room.

 

The ride back home was tense and quiet. Steve was piloting the jet, Tony was in the co-pilot seat poking at the panel and Buck was shooting concerned glances to both of them.

When the jet landed again on the tower Tony was the first to get out. Buck went after him, if he let him go now the genius probably would hide in the workshop of his and nobody would see him for at least a week.

Buck could clearly see Tony was stressed and into the runaway mode, much like yesterday, when he saw he and Steve kissing.

“Hey Tony” he approached the other brunet and put an arm around the smaller shoulders “Why don’t you go put some comfortable clothes and meet me on the living room, we can watch  that movie you said the guy looked like Thor, The Huntsman or something”

Over Tony’s head he saw Steve ready to object; Buck shut him up with a glare.

“The Huntsman: Winter's War” Tony gave him a suspicious look.

“Yeah, this one, I’ll bring the cupcakes”

Tony gave a small smile at him “It’s a date”

Buck watched him go with relief; Tony appeared to be calmer now.

“Buck, what you doing, you know we need to talk” Steve chastised him.

“Steve, put your pigheadedness aside for a moment, don’t you realize this is hard for him right now, he killed four people, suffered a car accident, almost got shot and thought you were going break up with him. I think he deserve a rest for the time being.”

“But we are going to talk later” the blond insisted.

“Steve, he will talk when he wants to talk, stop forcing him and go make hot cocoa for the movie” Buck ordered and walked away, leaving the blond gaping behind him.

When Buck entered the living room with the cupcakes he saw Tony already on the sofa; he was barefoot with a loose tank top and pajama’s pants. He put the tray on the coffee table and sat beside him, lifting an arm in invitation.

When Tony snuggled closer under it the soldier smiled.

“Are you okay, doll” Buck kissed the mop of hair under his chin.

“My head is still spinning on what happened; everything moved so fast, and now Steve is angry with me, and not long ago it was me who was angry” Tony sighed tiredly.

Buck was going to respond when Steve entered with three cups of hot chocolate, he felt Tony tense a little but then relax back when the blond stayed quiet.

“Start the movie, Jarvis” Buck ended up saying.

Tony was right; the guy really looked like Thor; if he didn’t know the god was in Asgard he would have thought that was really him.

Buck sighed and looked down; Tony appeared to be dozing off on him. They woke up too early, it was 7am yet. No wonder Tony was sleepy, besides, yesterday was hard on him, emotionally and physically.

Buck glanced at Steve and saw he seemed more peaceful.

When the movie ended and the credits started scrolling down he almost jumped when he heard Tony start to talk, he thought he was out.

“I am an alcoholic, I mean I don’t drink anymore but I think that once an addict always an addict” he moved, leaning more on Buck’s chest and put his feet on Steve’s lap “I stopped drinking because I was tired making a fool of myself in other people’s presence. I realized that in my birthday party, it’s was before we meet, Steve. You were still frozen at the time”

Both soldiers were quiet; they knew if Tony was interrupted right now he was not going to continue.

“But I also realized that I didn't want the good feeling the drink gave me to stop. So, once, I was driving back from a party, I wasn't drunk at the time; I was trying the sober thing… and was at that moment that I saw a substitute. I enjoyed the powerful feeling that velocity gave me, the adrenaline, the way my thoughts sharpened; I traded an addiction for another.”

All the displeasure Steve was feeling towards Tony’s actions vanished, he didn’t know the problem was deeper, he thought that was only Tony being reckless and irresponsible again, like the footages he saw of him in the beginning. He began to knead the feet on his lap slowly, trying to comfort the brunet.

“And when I started dating you” he glanced at the blond “I stopped, I made your love my drug” Tony sighed sadly “When I saw you and Buck yesterday, I just wanted to feel good again, so I took the car and went away. I didn’t know things were going to escalate to a point I would have a gun at my face”  he shook his head like it would clear away the memory “I used to race almost every night, sometimes alone, other times against other racers”

Buck held him tight against his chest “I know you’re angry about your driver’s license, but I am glad it was revoked. I just got you, I don’t wanna lose you”

Tony chuckled at that.

“Tony, I’m sorry” Steve said “It was my fault what happened”

“No Steve, you may have triggered it, but the mess was all on me.” Tony said softly.

“I’m still sorry” the blond said again.

“Me too” Tony yawned.

Buck, noticing the atmosphere in the room was much less tense, decided to turn the page, not to forget what happened, but let the subject rest. “Steve, can you take the tray and the cups to the kitchen while I take this sleepyhead to bed”

“not tired” Tony grumbled.

Buck chuckled “whatever you say, doll”

Steve nodded and gathered the utensils.

Buck started to manhandle Tony in a good position to get up with him in his arms.

“What you doing Buckaroo, not a princess” Tony leaned his head on Buck’s shoulder and relaxed.

“Yeah, I can see that” the soldier smiled, already carrying him to the bedroom.

When Buck gently put him down on the mattress the other brunet reached for his hand.

“You can stay, if you want” Tony said looking up with a glint of insecurity on his brown eyes.

“You sure” the soldier asked.

Tony nodded slowly.

Buck smiled and climbed on the bed, spooning Tony’s smaller frame. Soon Steve joined them, lying on Tony’s other side.

Tony knew things were about to change when Bucky move in to the tower… he just didn't knew it was for the better.

 

~*~

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. 
> 
> See you xD.


End file.
